


It's gonna be alright

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Depressed Nines, Depressed Rk900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Suicide Attempt, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglect, Nines deserves happiness, Nines needs a hug, Protective Connor, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, rk900 deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: This is just angst inspired by Numb until you earn it by TheAsexualofSpades
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAsexualofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Numb Until You Earn It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458599) by [TheAsexualofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades). 



He is just the _other android_.

Nines sits on a bench outside the DPD. He shook his head, his stress levels rising. He had walked out of the station and no one even noticed. They never did when it came to him. Why would they when they had Connor? Connor had been around longer. Connor was more outgoing. Connor had helped free android. Connor had saved Hank’s life more than once. Connor was just.. **better**.

Nines was always going to be a 2nd thought. He was 2nd best. Just the 2nd Connor. 

_**Stress Levels 76%** _

Nines got up shakily, only half aware of the fact that he was crying now. He walked forward. 

_**Stress Levels 84%** _

He stopped right before walking out into the highway. Looking around, no one was even glancing at him.

_**Stress Levels 92%**_

Then he stepped forward, just walking with no caution. Suddenly, he felt something slam into his side and he flew. He skidded across the road onto a sidewalk. He hazily opened his eyes.

_He had gotten hit._

He looked around, No one was there. He was in an alleyway beside the DPD. He tried to stand but the pain in his side made him whimper. He had been dented.

_**[IMMINENT SHUTDOWN IN: 00:04:52.39]** _

He realized his thirium pump had been crushed a little too much. He laughed as blue blood sputtered up his throat and out his mouth. 

“Nines? Nines! _Nines!_ ”

Nines felt someone shaking his leg and he wondered when he had closed his eyes. It took too much effort to open them back up but he managed to, only to be met with Connor and Hank staring at him warily. 

“C̵͈̱͔͚̈́o̶̡̝̭̣̺͍͆̑͊̆̓̚͠ń̴͖̝̜̟̺̮̲̍̌̓̾̚͠--”

Nines tried to speak but his voice was filled with static before he coughed up more blue blood. Connor’s face went pale and he staggered backwards.

“What the hell happened here? Fuck! You’re gonna be alright, Son.” 

Nines grimaced. Hank was still focusing on Connor. Understandable. He was more important.

“Nines. Son. We’re gonna fix you up, you just got to stay with us. Hang on.”

Nines stiffened at that. Had Hank been talking to him? He called him.. _Son_.

“Hank. It appears his stress levels are rising back up. We need to get him to the precinct. They’ve got android techs there.”

Nines tried to stand, but failed. Collapsing into Hank, who had rushed to catch him.

“Hey hey. Be careful. We’ve got you. Don’t push yourself. Hold on, Nines.”

Hank and Connor carefully pulled him up. Nines let out a static filled wail and blacked out. 

“Shit! Connor, We need to hurry!”

~~

Nines woke up in.. a bed? He stirred and realized he wasn’t in any pain anymore. He sat straight up. 

“Nines, I would advise you to lay back down.”

Nines did as Connor told him. Connor always knew best.

“You’re okay now. You’re home, Son.”

Nines looked over at Hank, confused.

“Home..?”

Hank nodded, moving to let Sumo jump up onto the bed and lick Nines.

“I. I don’t understand. This is your home.”

Hank frowned, looking over at Connor.

“It’s yours now too.”

Nines just shook his head. 

“Why are you caring for me?”

Hank sputters, taken aback.

“Maybe because my son just got hit by a speeding car?”

_my son_

Nines deadpans.

“Connor got hit too?”

Hank looks surprised and almost sad. Nines suddenly feels bad, he shouldn’t make Hank feel sad. Connor moves forward to sit next to Nines on the bed.

“No. I did not. You were the only one hit.”

“But you are Hank’s son.”

“You are too, Nines.” 

Connor says softly, holding Nines’ hand.

“Oh..”

Hank moves to pat Nines on the head.

“I thought you knew that.”

Nines just shakes his head.

“I didn’t realize you cared enough to consider me family…”

Nines spoke sadly.

“Nines. Show me what’s wrong.”

Nines obeys. He shows Connor how they do not remember his name, how they do not ask for him, how he is separated from them, an afterthought, how they do not notice him. He shows how he is The Other Android. 

Connor’s eyes well up with tears when he shows him the memory of letting himself get hit by the car.

“Oh, Nines,”

Connor sobs, throwing his arms around Nines’ neck,

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice, I—I didn’t—“

Nines smiles sadly.

“It’s okay. No one else did either.”

“I don’t care,”

Connor cries into Nines’ hair, 

“I don’t care if no one else noticed. I, at least, should have.. You’re my brother.”

Hank moves to hold onto Nines. 

“Fuckin hell. We really suck don’t we. I’m sorry, son. I love you.”

That breaks Nines. He begins sobbing.

"Oh, Nines,” 

Connor murmurs, rubbing Nines’ stomach and chest, 

“it’s okay. You’re out of danger, your pump won’t fail. Just take some deep breaths, you’ll be okay.”

Hank wipes away his tears, letting him weep into his shoulder. Connor doesn’t pull away, just holding his younger brother. 

“There you go, son, you just let it all out. Shh. Shh. You’re okay. We’re right here.”

Nines just cries until he falls into statis

~~

When he walks into the precinct on Monday his desk is next to Connor's.


End file.
